A Day To Remember
by Kili'sPrincess
Summary: She hadn't even known her real family let alone anything else that was thrown at her, at the age of 17 everthing starts to change. Her world is turned upside down with the new mention of a brother and wizards. Will Kara ever survive and if so will there be someone there to help her along? Find Out. DM/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the new story I've been working on. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, I haven't completely finished checking it over. Please read and review. If you like it please let me know so I know whether I should continue to write it :) Stay in touch for more chapters to come.**

**Prologue: **

I climbed the stairs slowly, the feeling of fear course through my veins. I know it could happen sooner or later but I had hoped with everything that it wouldn't. I couldn't have prepared myself for this. As I turned the corner, I finally saw what I had been dreading. Laying upon two soft white beds were my parents. Beside them stood a two men I had never met before. I slowly approached with tears in my eyes.

"Are they dead?" I whispered, turning to the first man, who also had tears in his eyes. He had long black shiny hair and a pointy nose. He seemed oddly familiar but I had never met him before. He was also wearing this weird long coat. The other man, an old looking man with a long grey beard, stepped forward, sensing the sadness of the other man.

"No my dear, but I'm afraid the state they are in isn't much better..." He drifted off.

"What is wrong with them?" I almost yelled. I couldn't even contain the tears anymore. I glared at the men.

"And who even are you? How did you know my parents?" I yelled in frustration. The man with black hair finally spoke, in a deep silky voice.

"You parents have been cursed by a group of death eaters." He said so simply and calmly that I was almost convinced. Except almost nothing he said was real.

"What? You mean like a witch's curse? From like the Wizard of Oz?" I almost laughed at how silly that was except that my parents could very well be dead. He gave me a miffed look the turned to the old man.

"My name, my dear Kara, is Professor Dumbledore. And this is Professor Snape. We have a lot to talk about, why don't we go somewhere more private" He spoke looking around. I felt anger surge through me.

"You think I am just going to leave my parents here? They are dead! And you two are crazy! And how do you know my name!?" I yelled turning towards my parents.

"Kara, please, I promise they will be taken care of." Snape said, looking at me with an almost pleading eye. I felt my resolve start to crumble. Maybe I'd finally be able to find out what really happened to my parents, the doctors and nurses couldn't tell me, they just didn't know what happened.

"Will you tell me what happened to them?" I asked in desperation. Snape nodded and turned to Dumbledore, who handed me my coat and we then walked out of the hospital we were in. We walked, with Dumbledore in the lead, to a back alley. I turned to him confused.

"Now miss Kara, I know you don't know us, but please trust us and we will explain everything" Dumbledore smiled. I nodded and stepped forward, determined to find out everything I could. I was about to ask what we were doing in this alley when Snape offered me his arm. I took it with a slight hesitation and immediately regretted it. It felt like I was pulled through a straw. When we stopped spinning I fell to the ground.

"What the hell just happened? Who are you people!" I screamed backing up.

Snape walked over to me and offered his hand. I backed up again, afraid that it would happen again.

"Kara please. I am sorry for not letting you know, but you wouldn't have taken my arm if I had told you" He said with smugness seeping into his voice. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I ran my hands through my long black hair and adjusted my glasses, my bright green eyes peeking up through my lashes at the two men in front of me.

"Kara please sit, we have much to discuss with you." Snape gestured to the chairs behind me and I sat down obediently. We were in what appeared to be a huge dining room. There was a lot of green and silver everywhere and the room was scattered with snake decorations.

"Kara, have you ever noticed anything weird happen for no reason at all?" He asked while sitting down. As he said those words a memory blocked my thoughts. It had been not even a week ago, I was in class reading when one of the mean boys had come up and knocked my book away. I had dealt with him before but this time I got particularly angry, and all of a sudden all the windows cracked and shattered. I was so scared and confused that I just went home. This hadn't even been the first time something had happened. I looked back at Dumbledore and nodded.

"It is because you are a witch and you have magic in your blood" He smiled with twinkling eyes. The next thing I did seemed to surprise them both. I laughed, really loudly. They were crazy there is no way I was a witch. I turned to Snape to see him almost glaring at me.

"Your parents were cursed by bad wizards, into a coma state. This is because they are muggles, non wizards. Also they aren't your real parents. Your real parents were both magical. Your mum was named Lily, she had striking red hair and green eyes. Your father had almost black hair and brown eyes." He started, getting right to the point and already I had tears in my eyes. This couldn't be true. It wasn't real! But I had green eyes, and black hair.

"Can I meet them..?" I whispered with a shaking voice. He shook his head with a sad frown.

"Voldemort killed them Kara, right in front of you, In front of Harry..." Dumbledore took over but trailed off when Snape sharply glanced at him when he said that name.

"Who is Vold..." I tried to ask but Snape cut me off.

"He is an evil wizard, bent on killing everyone who doesn't follow him. Do not say his name, for it is cursed" He glared at me and I looked away.

"Who is Harry?" I whispered again with pain lacing my words.

"He is your brother, and he, like you do on your side, also has a scar." Snape said. I looked shocked at him, how did he know?

"Where is he? Was he also living with.. Muggles?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We split you two up for your own safety, he going to m school in the wizarding world. He doesn't know you are even alive..." He finished and that alone caused me to break down in tears.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

"Transfer me, do whatever you have to do" I said firmly. After looking at the two men I saw something pass between them. They knew something else that I didn't.

"What now?" I asked a little worried.

"Well we have one more thing to tell..." Dumbledore started but was cut off by Snape.

"No we can get the girl transferred" He said and thus ended the discussion.

I could remember that day like it was yesterday, when really it was months ago. It plagued my thoughts and dreams, ever since my parents had passed. I'd be lying if I said I was okay. Maybe meeting this mysterious brother would lighten my dark life. I had talked to Dumbledore almost every week, asking things and being filled in. I had been staying in Hogsmead while awaiting the day that school start, which happened to be tomorrow. I was worried because really, I was just introduced to this diverse world mere months ago.

I walked towards a store that was filled with sweets, eager to finally get something sweet around here. I walked up the aisles, my eyes glued on the sweets. I was so unfocused that I ran into something, or someone that is. I started to fall back but their arm shot out and caught my waist.

"Oh god, I am so clumsy! I'm so sorry" I leaned back and smiled, looking at the person who I had run into. It was a blonde haired boy, with almost sharp features and grey eyes. He didn't smile back, but I saw something flash in his eyes that would suggest he might have wanted to. He must have been one of the bratty pure bloods Dumbledore had talked to me about.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked at me and I smiled. I could tell he was trying to 'turn on the charm' but I knew better than to trust anyone let alone become a mindless school girl from that look.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" I smiled again and walked beside him, as he started to walk away. He looked at me and another smirk followed.

"Yes, don't you know who I am?" He almost sneered at me, but I could see behind his face and his eyes told me he was shocked and a little relieved. I wonder why he would be relieved.

"Sorry but no" I smiled slightly and continued to walk with him until we made it to a pub of sorts, everything here was so weird to me.

"Draco Malfoy, at your service" He winked at me and I laughed at his silliness.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you a transfer from beauxbatons?" he asked as we sat down at a booth. I shook my head no. I turned and saw two huge ogres of boys head our way.

"I actually lived with my parents for the past 15 years of my life, in the muggle world" I smiled but I knew a second too late that I shouldn't have told him that. The two boys were now over and had heard what I said. Draco immediately stood up and with a hateful sneer glared down at me.

"Get away mudblood, I don't want to be sharing the same air as you let alone booth" He sneered and his two buddies laughed. I felt my whole mood just sort of drop into my stomach. I was about to get up when a brown haired girl sat down where Draco had been.

"Don't worry about him, he's a prat. Always has been always will be. My name's Hermione" The girl smiled and held out her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Kara Potter" I smiled, I had also taken to using my real name now. I saw complete shock cross her features. She quickly stood up and dragged me up with her. I was about to ask her what when someone else walked in. I turned and my heart nearly stopped. To say he looked just like me was an understatement.

"Harry?" I asked in a whispered voice. He turned towards his name and he froze in place. A red headed boy walked straight into him causing him to break his trance or sorts. He walked over to me slowly and just looked at me. I smiled with tearful eyes.

"Dumbledore told me I'd find you hear, he told me all about you" I forced through the tears that had started to fall. In a second he had pulled me into his arms.

"You're my sister right? A psychic told me I had one" He whispered and I laughed slightly. I pulled him and his friends into a booth and explained everything to him, happy to finally see him for the first time.

After finally finishing his redheaded friend who's name I found out was Ron broke a silence.

"So what house are you in?" He asked and I said I hadn't been sorted, then Hermione spoke up.

"Draco was already harassing her Harry" She frowned in disgust. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I can handle him" I said but on the inside I knew I probably couldn't handle that kind of stress. I had depression for a couple years prior and I am just really sensitive still.

"No I'll handle the wanker" Harry frowned and smiled at me again. I could see how happy he was as well. We went back to my place and they helped me pack, Harry insisting on it because that's what brothers do. Turns out we are all in the same year and that I definitely want to be in Gryffindore. After that they left with a promise to see me tomorrow. After they left I decided to take a walk back to the candy shop, seeing as it was only 8 ish. I walked with caution this time, making sure not to bump into anyone. I walked down another aisle but soon regretted it. I was face to face with a certain blond haired prat.

"Hello again" He smirked at me and I felt myself frown. I turned to walk away but then stopped when He reached out at me. I flinched away from him.

"What do you want Malfoy, I thought breathing the same air as me would contaminate you with Mudblood germs." I sneered at him.

"Look I just have a reputation to uphold.." He started but I turned towards him so fast that it started both of us.

"Well you know what? I do too now. Being the Boy-Who-Lived's sister I cant be seen associating myself with Death-Eaters. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, I'm not actually a muggleborn" I snarled at his shocked and concealed hurt face. He turned away from me and was about to walk away when I saw something on the back of his arms. They were scars. Maybe we weren't so different after all.


End file.
